


Kihyun ( ITALIAN VERSION )

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Badending, Death, M/M, Sorrow, Suicide, caraccident, grif - Freeform, selfharm
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Minhyuk e Kihyun sono una coppia ormai formata da molto tempo. Un giorno, mentre sono insieme al parco dove spesso passano le loro serate, lo voce dello psichiatra di Minhyuk gli ricorda che sta avendo ancora le allucinazioni e che Kihyun non è davvero lì. Non più.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1209133529516462081 )
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun





	Kihyun ( ITALIAN VERSION )

# 

#  **Kihyun**

Note: C'è una ragione precisa se ho chiamato questa one shot "Kihyun": è ispirata ad una canzone che amo moltissimo. "Lucy", degli Skillet. Vi lasciò qui il link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLzturC1ZeE. Vi consiglio di ascoltarla mentre leggete!

Una mano grande, lunga, con le dita magre ed affusolate, s’appoggiò dolce sulle spalle più minute di un corpo vicino a quello dell’altro, accarezzandole, per poi deliziarle con qualche bacio leggero. Il silenzio regnava sovrano in quella stanza ancora un po’ spoglia, come se ancora fosse a metà del proprio sviluppo, ma decorata in uno stile che poteva appartenere soltanto a due giovani adolescenti; si trattava di mobili moderni, bianchi, con le rifiniture di un giallo acceso che dava luminosità alla stanza. Il più piccolo fra i due – ma solamente per quanto riguardava la statura –, mugolò, ancora assonnato, e girò il volto sorridente verso quello dell’altro che, invece, era intento ad osservarlo in ogni tipo di sfumatura. Trovava che quel colore rosa sui suoi capelli gli stesse d’incanto: Kihyun aveva indossato moltissimi colori da quando si conoscevano, ma il rosa gli regalava un fascino particolare. Le loro labbra s’intrecciarono in un bacio dolce, che, pian piano, divenne più passionale, fino a che il minore d’età – Minhyuk – non salì a cavalcioni su di lui, ancora sotto le coperte, e lo baciò più intensamente. Mugolò, scendendo sul suo collo, lasciandogli qualche morso leggero; quei segni sarebbero passati nell’arco di qualche ora, mentre quelli che aveva segnato sulla sua pelle quella notte… beh, quelli ci avrebbero messo più tempo a scomparire. 

«Amore mio… buongiorno.»

Era stato Minhyuk a parlare, con la voce ancora impastata nel sonno, fra un bacio e l’altro. Si mise di nuovo sdraiato al suo fianco, senza però smettere di accarezzargli la schiena nuda, come se staccarsi completamente da lui fosse fonte di disperazione. La verità, comunque, non era molto lontana: erano tutti e due così presi l’uno dall’altro che staccarsi per poche ore significava sentire pesantamente la mancanza, come se respirare fosse difficile. Avevano imparato a controllarsi, però, perché l’amore era una cosa, l’ossessione un’altra.

«Ehy… sei mattiniero anche se è domenica.»

«L’università è servita almeno a qualcosa. Mi ha temprato nell’alzarmi presto ogni mattina.»

Rise e tornò a baciarlo, stringendosi meglio al suo corpo, mentre le piccole cosce di Kihyun racchiudevano il bacino di Minhyuk per averlo più vicino. Ogni mattina era così: una lotta per chi riusciva ad alzarsi prima, correre verso il bagno e preparare la colazione, con l’unico problema che staccarsi sembrava quasi impossibile. Minhyuk adorava alzarsi al suo fianco, con quell’odore che ormai conosceva a memoria ma di cui mai si sarebbe stancato, accarezzando la sua pelle costellata da alcune lentiggini. Le baciava sempre, una ad una, insieme a quelle piccole imperfezioni che Minhyuk trovava adorabili. Kihyun, ai suoi occhi, era perfetto. Kihyun, Kihyun e ancora Kihyun. Kihyun era la sua vita, il suo amore più grande, colui che voleva passare la vita, colui con il quale voleva morire. 

«Ora mi alzo e vado a prepararti la colazione, promesso. Ti aspetto in cucina,» sussurrò il ragazzo dai capelli rosa, lasciandogli un ultimo bacio, prima d’alzarsi e vestirsi almeno con un paio di boxer e correre divertito verso la cucina. Quando Minhyuk rimase da solo, sospirò, ed osservò il soffitto con un sorriso sornione che avrebbe illuminato qualsiasi tipo di stanza; era così che i due si chiamavano, ormai da un bel po’ di tempo: Kihyun era il girasole, mentre Minhyuk era il sole. Alzandosi, andò verso il bagno, dove si lavò i denti e poi, entrando in cucina, strinse il maggiore da dietro, osservandolo mentre tagliava una banana. Come al loro solito, avrebbero fatto colazione con dello yogurt e della frutta di stagione, qualcosa che Minhyuk non avrebbe mai immaginato di mangiare prima d’incontrare Kihyun: abituato a mangiare schifezze della mattina alla sera, aveva trovato sorprendente che un qualcosa di così salutare gli piacesse intensamente. Doveva essere l’influenza di Kihyun. 

«Andiamo al parco, oggi? Abbiamo la giornata libera e fuori c’è un sole bellissimo. Credo che faccia anche caldo. Leggiamo qualcosa, canticchiamo qualcosa. Se ti va.»

Mentre parlava, Minhyuk gli lasciava dei baci che partivano dalla sua tempia, alla sua guancia, al suo collo, alla sua spalla; quella maledetta spalla, lo avrebbe fatto impazzire. Era un punto debole per Minhyuk, che ogni volta che poggiava gli occhi su di esse, si ritrovava con lo sguardo più grande e praticamente la bava alla bocca. Non che ci fosse qualcosa di Kihyun che non gli piacesse o non lo facesse impazzire, ma le spalle… lo attraevano in una maniera assurda. Avrebbe voluto morderle per sempre.

«Sì, mi va! Dobbiamo andare prima a fare la spesa perché il frigorifero è completamente vuoto, ma poi possiamo andare al parco, così mi fai sentire la nuova canzone che stai componendo!»

«… Come fai a saperlo?»

«Ti ascolto quando canti sotto la doccia, lo sai? Erano parole che non avevo mai sentito prima, quindi ho dedotto…»

Minhyuk frequentava l’università, ma era anche un compositore. Un musicista, un cantante. Anzi, un performer, come piaceva che tutti lo chiamassero: era quel genere di persona a cui piaceva molto avere tutte le attenzioni addosso, ma soprattutto quando si trattava di mostrare la propria musica, quel talento di cui andava particolarmente fiero. Non se ne vantava in giro, ma nonostante tutto sapeva di essersi impegnato molto per arrivare dov’era adesso, quindi sentiva di meritarselo tutto quel piccolo successo. Non era famoso, ovviamente, ma le persone di Seoul avevano cominciato ad adocchiare al meglio i suoi concerti tenuti nei pub più frequentati della città. Kihyun lo aveva sempre sostenuto, anche nei momenti più difficili, quando Minhyuk aveva pensato che non sarebbe mai riuscito a combinare niente. Adesso, invece, Kihyun lavorava in una spa, e faceva cristalloterapia, e Minhyuk era abbastanza conosciuto. Chiunque li vedesse da fuori, avrebbe potuto pensare che fosse una coppia perfetta, e loro stesso lo pensavano: c’erano alti e bassi, ma era difficile che litigassero e non risolvessero. Erano poche le discussioni violente, e tra loro c’era così tanta comunicazione e trasparenza, che si poteva definire un rapporto pressoché perfetto davvero.

(…)

Minhyuk non avrebbe mai pensato che fare la spesa gli sarebbe piaciuto così tanto, ma anche da quel punto di vista era cambiato da quando Kihyun era entrato a far parte della sua vita. In un cafè qualunque, Minhyuk gli era finito addosso – troppo preso a non arrivare in ritardo a lezione – e gli aveva macchiato il giubbotto di caffè bollente. Così, preso dal panico, si era tolto il proprio e glielo aveva messo addosso alle spalle, chiedendogli non solo scusa, ma siccome la sua bellezza lo aveva colto di sorpresa, aveva colto anche l’occasione per chiedergli di vedersi nello stesso bar quel pomeriggio, dopo la lezione. E poi era scappato. Più tardi, quando la loro relazione era ormai ad un bel punto, aveva scoperto con grande sorpresa che Kihyun, quel pomeriggio sarebbe dovuto andare al lavoro, ma che aveva chiesto alle proprie colleghe di coprirlo perché si era innamorato di qualcuno e non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione. Era scoppiato a ridere, Minhyuk, a quel racconto, però ne era rimasto felice. 

Così era iniziata la loro relazione, fra un incontro e l’altro, ed era subito nato qualcosa che nessuno dei due sapeva spiegarsi a pieno: si erano trovati così bene fin dalle prime uscite, che avevano continuato, finché non avevano deciso di impegnarsi seriamente in una relazione; era la prima volta per entrambi. Non se la cavavano per niente male, seppur qualche impaccio, qualche imbarazzo, ma poi era arrivato il primo bacio, la prima volta, e le cose si erano fatte ancora più serie. Ormai stavano insieme da tre anni e le cose andavano a gonfie vele. 

«Ora possiamo andare al parco!»

Erano appena usciti di casa – per la seconda volta – dopo aver sistemato la spesa nei vari ripiani, e nel frigorifero, e mano nella mano si stavano dirigendo, con calma, verso il parco vicino. Era un po’ la loro meta preferita, insieme alle librerie, o i dog/cat cafè. Avevano molte cose in comune e forse questo era il motivo principale per il quale andavano tanto d’accordo.

«Allora, sei emozionato per il concerto di stasera?» 

«Un po’, ma… so che ci sarai tu, in quella folla, e quindi andrà benissimo. Non vedo l’ora tu mi senta cantare—lo dico ogni volta, ma sai quanto è importante per me.»

«Oh, amore mio… sai che amo sentirti cantare. Per me, la tua voce, è tutto. La tua voce, le tue canzoni, le tue melodie. Mi sono innamorato di te anche per questo.»

«Non per la mia bellissima faccia?!»

«Anche, ovvio!»

Erano ormai arrivati al parco e Minhyuk fece sedere Kihyun fra le proprie gambe, su una panchina di legno, stringendogli le braccia al bacino. Voleva rilassarsi per arrivare al pub senza tutto quello stress addosso, e la miglior medicina era proprio Kihyun. Era sempre Kihyun. Voleva chiedergli di sposarlo, ma la proposta sarebbe venuta a tempo debito: doveva ancora trovare un anello adatto che gli piacesse abbastanza da pensare ‘devo farlo, ora.’ Non ci mancava, molto comunque, perché Minhyuk non era bravo ad aspettare quando desiderava tanto qualcosa. 

«Sai… alla spa vogliono mettermi anche nel reparto dei massaggi.»

«Oddio, cosa? Davvero?»

«Sì. La mia capa dice che me lo merito.»

«E te lo meriti davvero! Ci lavori da così tanto… Anche se ti prego, non smettere di lavorare con le tue pietre. Si offenderebbero. Ed io con loro.»

«Lo sai che non potrei mai. Lo sai. Amo le mie pietre… Anche se mai quanto amo te.»

«Mi ami?»

«Ti amo da morire—e aspetta! Vado a prendere un fiorellino.»

Kihyun si alzò velocemente, con un sorriso stampato in faccia, e poi si inginocchiò fra l’erba, dando le spalle a Minhyuk. Ad un tratto, qualcuno, lo chiamò: «Minhyuk.»

Inconsciamente sapeva di conoscere quella voce, ma… non ricordava bene chi fosse. Girandosi, notò un uomo. Anche in quel momento ebbe la stessa sensazione: sapeva chi era, ma era come se qualcosa stesse bloccando il ricordo. C’era anche un’altra persona, di qualche passo indietro all’altro.

«Minhyuk, torna alla clinica. Per favore. Non puoi stare qui.»

Clinica. Di cosa stava parlando? Qualche clinica?

«È la terza volta che scappi. Lo so che è difficile, ma il primo passo per superare questo lutto… è l’accetazione. Devi accettarlo, Minhyuk. O sarà impossibile vivere.»

«Cosa… Cosa? Che lutto? Di che lutto parli?»  
Silenzio. Minhyuk si girò verso il punto in cui aveva visto Kihyun l’ultima volta, ma… lui non c’era più. Dov’era? Si alzò dalla panchina, cercandolo velocemente con lo sguardo, ma sembrava non esserci traccia di lui. Dov’era finito?

«Non c’è, Minhyuk. Non può… tornare. È morto.»

Cosa. Chi era morto? No. Kihyun era proprio lì, davanti a lui, solo qualche minuto fa. Poi, improvvisamente, la testa gli mostrò dei flash che sapeva di aver vissuto: un camion che, a tutta velocità, penetrava nella propria macchina, il corpo di Kihyun che volava via, i propri occhi chiudersi. Aveva perso i sensi. Cominciò a respirare male, le gambe cominciarono a tremare, e lo sguardo si posò su quei due uomini che conosceva perfettamente.

«No,» mormorò. «No… No. No. Lui è qui. Era qui. Abbiamo fatto l’amore, stanotte. Io… noi…»

Ma era sempre così, ogni volta che il suo psichiatra lo trovava: le allucinazioni sparivano e la consapevolezza di quello che aveva perso, tornava a galla, facendolo tremare. Il panico s’impossessava di lui e lo faceva stare male. Solo che ogni volta… era sempre peggio.

«Minhyuk, vieni… torniamo a casa.»

Ma lui non aveva più una casa da quando Kihyun era morto. Aveva perso ogni cognizione temporale, di luogo. Non sapeva più chi fosse. Aveva perso tutto ciò che di bello la vita gli aveva donato. E con lui, anche la voglia di rimanere al mondo. Più di una volta aveva sperato di poter morire insieme a Kihyun. Che senso aveva esser rimasto in vita? Osservò i polsi rigati dalle cicatrici di evidenti tagli. Ci aveva già provato, ad uccidersi, ma lo avevano salvato prima che potesse dissanguarsi. 

«Ma Kihyun…»

Ma Kihyun non c’era.

E non ci sarebbe stato più.


End file.
